


Sleeping Beauties

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: A latent Antarian ritual sends Max, Isobel, and Michael into a deep sleep.The only cure? True love's kiss





	Sleeping Beauties

Max leaned over to press a kiss to Liz’s lips. “Thank you.”

She shook her head and waved him off. “You don’t have to thank me. It’s your birthday, of course we were going to throw you a party.” She leaned up on her toes to kiss him again. “Happy birthday, Deputy,” she whispered against his lips.

“Oh hey no!” Isobel yelled from across the room. “Don’t get started with that kissing bullshit!”

Max broke away from her with a laugh and glared playfully at his sister. Isobel just wagged a finger at him as she sipped her wine. 

“Liz!” Rosa yelled from the kitchen. “Come help me with this cake!”

Liz smiled at Max and made for the kitchen. Behind her, she heard Max take a few steps and then a massive thud followed by Isobel’s shout, “Max!”

Liz whirled around to see Max on the floor, unmoving. Kyle hurried over from where he’d been talking to Michael and quickly turned Max onto his back and started checking him over.

“What the hell just happened?” Liz asked as she got on her knees next to Max’s prone form.

“What is- oh,” Isobel started to ask. She was halfway to Max when she stopped suddenly, a hand pressed to her head.

“Izzy?!” Michael asked as he rushed over to her.

“It’s so loud,” Isobel moaned before she too fell, Michael catching her just before she hit the floor.

“Iz!” He yelled. Liz stared as he shook his sister only to get no reaction. 

“Is she responsive?” Kyle asked, his voice calm. Michael didn’t answer except to yell Isobel’s name again. “Guerin!” Kyle snapped and Michael finally looked up at him, his eyes wide. “Is she responsive?”

“What- what do you mean? She’s uncon-” Liz gaped as Michael’s eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the side.

“Michael!” Maria shouted as she crouched next to him, her hands roving over him similar to Liz’s on Max. Next to Liz, Kyle huffed softly and moved over to where Isobel and Michael lay crumpled. He gave them both a quick once over, nudging Maria gently in order to get to Michael. Liz eyed them carefully but she didn’t move from her spot next to Max, her hands pressed to his chest, feeling the slow rise and fall. 

“Initial findings say they’re fine,” Kyle announced after a few minutes.

Liz, Maria, and Rosa gaped at him. “They’re all unconscious!” Maria exclaimed.

Kyle nodded slowly, his voice even. “I understand that. But from what I can tell right now, they’re just sleeping. I don’t know why or how but it doesn’t appear that anything is wrong. We can take them to the hospital and run some tests-”

“No.” Liz shook her head. “We can’t do that.”

“I agree,” Kyle told her. “It’s a last resort option and we’re definitely not there yet.”

“So what do we do?” Rosa huffed.

Kyle shrugged. “Get them comfortable and hope they wake up soon?”

Liz exchanged a worried glance with Maria but neither said a word as they stood up. Silently, they four of them managed to get all three aliens on either a couch or, in Max’s case, to his bed. Liz made sure his head was propped up on his favorite pillow and a bottle of acetone was by his side before she rejoined the others in the living room.

“So now what?”

Kyle shrugged. “Now we wait. Like I said, hopefully they wake up soon and we can figure out what caused this.”

“And if they don’t?” Maria wrapped her arms around herself as she looked over at Michael. 

“We’ll figure that out if it comes to it,” Kyle promised. “Let’s not jump straight to worst case scenario, okay?”

Maria nodded slowly. Liz looked between her sister and her friends and took a deep breath. “I’ll stay here with them and let you all know when something changes. You should all get going. It’s late.”

“Liz, we’re not going to leave you here by yourself with all three of them. If something happens, you shouldn’t be by yourself.” Kyle told her. “If you want to stay, I don’t think any of us are going to argue with you but I think that there should be at least two people here at all times while they’re still unconscious. Just in case.”

“I’ll stay with her,” Maria announced as she sat down on the edge of Michael’s couch. 

“Okay,” Kyle agreed. “Call if anything happens.”

“We will,” Liz promised. 

He and Rosa said their goodbyes and quickly left.

“They’re going to wake up. Any minute now.” Maria’s voice was loud and strong, like if she believed her own words they would come true.

Liz didn’t say anything, just grabbed a blanket off the chair and went back to Max.

They didn’t wake up that night.

Or the next.

Or the one after that.

It was three days of watching and waiting and running tests before Kyle brought it up.

“There might be something we could-” he stopped.

Liz and Maria whirled on him. Neither one had slept much the past few days. While the three aliens remained seemingly perfectly healthy except for the whole not waking up thing, both women were afraid that that could change at any moment. 

“What is it?” Maria asked.

Kyle hesitated.

“Spit it out, Valenti,” Liz ordered tiredly. “Whatever it is, if you think it can help, just spit it out.”

Kyle glanced between them. “Alex.”

Liz tensed while Maria froze. Next to them, Rosa just raised an eyebrow. “What could Alex do to help?” She asked.

Kyle shrugged. “He’s spent the last couple of months going over every bit of research from Caulfield. He’s probably the world’s leading expert on all things alien at this point. If this, whatever it is, is something tied to their origin and not something that was done to them, he might be able to help.”

Liz ran a hand over her face. None of them had spoken to Alex in months, the aftermath of Max’s death and Rosa’s resurrection and Michael and Maria’s relationship made tensions run hot and there had been a massive fight between them all. Things had been said that could not be unsaid and so Alex had kept himself away from all of them. If he found anything useful he let Kyle know and Kyle relayed it to them. 

“Call him,” she told him. “Let him know what’s going on.”

Kyle nodded at her but waited. “Call him, Kyle,” Maria told him quietly. “They could be dying.”

Kyle didn’t say anything, just pulled his phone out of his pocket. He stepped outside as the call connected. “Hey, Alex. We’ve got a bit of a situation.” The door closed behind him and cut off whatever else he had to say.

“Maria-” Liz started.

Maria shook her head. “It’s been months, Liz. And we’re adults. Even if they weren’t sick or dying or whatever is happening, we should be able to talk to him. We shouldn’t be scared of being in the same room.”

Liz nodded. “I agree. But that doesn’t mean this is going to be easy.”

“Who cares?” Maria said harshly. “I just- I need them to be okay.”

Liz noted that she didn’t say she needed him to be okay but he didn’t mention it. There would be time to talk about it later. 

“Okay,” Kyle said as he came back inside. “Alex said he might know what this is but he’s coming over to make sure.”

“Did he say what it was?” 

Kyle shook his head. “No but he did say if he’s right then it’s not serious. Or at least, it could be much worse.”

Liz let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t an answer just yet but it was more than she’d had for three days. 

They sat around in awkward silence for the 20 minutes it took Alex to get to Max’s. In the silence, they heard his car pull up but no one moved to greet him.

In the end, he let himself in and hovered awkwardly in the back of the room for a beat. “Damn,” Rosa greeted. “Nice jacket, Manes.”

Liz had to agree. She hadn’t seen Alex in a while but the time seemed to be doing him good. His hair was a bit longer and styled more than she’d seen it since high school. His clothes were also a bit reminiscent of high school, skinny jeans and a leather jacket. 

“Michael and Isobel are out here and Max is in his bedroom,” Kyle told him. “Do you need any help?”

Alex shook his head. “No. It’s just a simple test to make sure, really. I’m pretty confident I know what this is.” He pulled something out of his pocket and stepped over to the couch where Isobel lay. Rosa had been sitting next to her but she stood up and gave Alex his space. Without a word, he leaned over her and pressed the object to her chest. It lit up with a bright light tinted the faintest of pink. He nodded then moved over to Michael. 

Maria stood in his way for a beat before she took a deep breath and stepped aside. Neither she nor Alex looked at each other. Liz watched as Alex bent over Michael, a mix of emotions playing across his face, worry chief among them. Again, he pressed the object to his chest and this time the light was orange.

Alex nodded and stood up. “Max?” Liz nodded and walked quickly towards Max’s room, Alex close on her heels, the others not far behind him.

This time the light was a soft yellow.

“Okay, so what does it mean?” She asked once he’d tucked the object away. “Were you right?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

“So what is it?” Kyle asked.

“Can we wake them up?” Maria wanted to know.

“In the files we got from Caulfield,” Alex began, “my family called it the Sleeping Beauty moment.”

Liz arched an eyebrow in question but Alex only shrugged.

“Hey, I didn’t name it. Anyway the gist was that exactly 20 years, down to the second, after an Antarian woke up from their pod they fell into a deep sleep. They were otherwise perfectly healthy but nothing could wake them up.”

“Oh my god,” Rosa exclaimed softly. Liz turned on her in time to see a smile spread across her face.

“This isn’t funny, Rosa!” She hissed. “If they can’t be woken up-”

“They can be,” Rosa countered, exchanging a glance with Alex. He nodded at her and she continued. “Sleeping Beauty, Elizabeth.” She laughed. “It’s true love’s kiss.”

Liz started to scoff but Alex’s face stopped her. “No.”

He shrugged. “It’s not exactly true love’s kiss per se,” he denied. “But the key to waking them up is the kiss of those whom they love the most. A few of the Caulfield prisoners were lucky enough to be captured with the people they loved but over half of the aliens held there were in comas for over fifty years. They fell into this sleep and never woke up.”

Silence greeted him when he finished. Liz wasn’t sure if she believed Alex but she didn’t want to say it. A quick look at Maria and Kyle’s faces showed similar disbelief. 

A sharp shove to her back forced Liz forward a few steps. “Jesus Christ, Liz, kiss the man,” Rosa ordered. “You don’t believe Alex? Test it out. It can’t hurt.”

Liz looked over at Alex apologetically but he didn’t seem bothered. He just nodded towards where Max lay on the bed behind her.

Liz considered her sister’s words carefully and nodded. It couldn’t hurt. She took a deep breath and turned around. 

With one hand braced on the bed beside Max’s shoulder, she cupped his chin and leaned down for a soft kiss. After a second, she pulled back to check for a reaction. 

Nothing. His face was as still and blank as it had been for three days. A sob tore at her throat as she lost the little bit of hope Alex had given her. 

“Hey,” Maria said softly as she put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll figure it out, okay?”

Liz squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

“Liz.” Alex’s voice was odd enough that she immediately turned to look at him but his gaze was fixed behind her. Liz turned around to see Max’s face scrunched up, his eyes wrinkling as his he turned his head towards her.

“Max!” She exclaimed, her hands grabbing at his face and turning him towards her. “Max?” She asked when he showed no more signs of waking.

“Kiss him again?” Alex suggested and this time Liz didn’t hesitate. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his again and again. After a few chaste kisses, she felt his lips open below hers and she deepened the kiss. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, he came alive again under her touch.

When she finally broke away to catch her breath, Max was running a hand through her hair. “Hey,” he greeted her softly.

“Hey,” she said wetly.

He stared at her in wonder for a second before his brow furrowed. “Where’s Isobel and Michael?”

“They’re still sleeping,” she told him.

Max sat up and threw off his blanket. 

“Woah where are you going?” Liz put her hands on his shoulders to try and keep him on the bed. “You’ve been asleep for three days, you probably shouldn’t be jumping up and around right away.”

“I need to see them,” he muttered as he pushed past her gently. He was out the door before she could stop him.

“Why isn’t it working?” Maria’s voice carried down the hallway. When they got into the living room, Liz could see Maria crouched over Michael, her head moving up and down as she pressed kiss after kiss on his lips. “He’s not waking up!” 

“Maria,” Max greeted softly. Maria glanced at him before turning back to Michael. Max grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to her feet. “I’m sorry.”

“Max? What’s going on?” Liz asked.

“While we were asleep we shared a consciousness. I know how to wake them both up and I’m sorry Maria but it’s not you.” Max’s voice was gentle but firm. It left no room for arguing.

“If Maria can’t wake Michael up then who?” Rosa asked. 

Max didn’t answer, he just looked around the room until his eyes fell upon Alex. Liz heard Maria let out a choke off sob before she stepped away. But Alex just shook his head.

“I don’t know what you think you know, Max, but I’m not the person Michael loves most. Not even close.”

“With all due respect to y’all’s decade of baggage, you are. So kindly get the fuck over whatever hangs up you have right now and wake my brother up.” 

The two men stared at each other for a beat before Alex shook his head. “You’re wrong but you won’t just accept that will you?”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Kyle asked lightly. Alex shot him a look that sobered him immediately. “Alex, you could be the only person that could save him. Isn’t that worth the possibility of it not working?”

Alex looked away and took a deep breath. Without a word, he slowly made his way over to Michael, easing himself onto the sliver of space on the couch next to Michael’s hip.

“What about Isobel?” Maria asked before Alex could do anything.

Max looked over at her. “Me and Michael. I can’t wake her up without him.”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, looking away as Alex pressed a quick kiss to Michael’s lips. 

Liz watched as he pulled away, hope and fear warring on his face. There was a beat where nothing happened and then Michael turned his head towards Alex, his mouth opening slightly as he tilted his chin up.

Alex’s face lit up briefly before he leaned back down. Liz looked away as they continued to kiss. Eventually, Max coughed loudly and drew her attention back to the two men. Michael’s hands were wrapped around Alex’s neck, their lips separating slowly as they pressed their foreheads together. 

“Alex,” Michael said reverently.

Alex kissed him again. 

Max coughed louder. “Michael,” he half whined, half scolded.

Michael pushed gently at Alex’s shoulders until he sat back. “Yeah, yeah,” Michael whined as he carefully extricated himself from his blankets. Max to help him to his feet but within moments both men were by Isobel’s side. 

Liz walked over to see what they were doing, unable to believe that they’d kiss their sister, not even for this. She smiled when she saw them both press kisses to her cheeks. As with Max and Michael, Isobel started to wake after the first press of their lips. They pressed another set of kisses to her cheeks and her eyelids fluttered. Liz watched as they shared a conspiratorial look before both Michael and Max started kissing Isobel all over. 

“Oh my god, stop,” Isobel laughed as she shoved at them. Max pressed a final kiss to her forehead and stepped away, coming over to hug Liz. Michael stayed next to Isobel and helped her into a sitting position. 

“You okay?” Michael asked.

Isobel laughed lightly. “Right as rain.” She yawned. “Who knew a three day nap could be so exhausting?”

Liz snorted and then lost it. She buried her face in Max’s chest as the fear and the worry of the last three days caught up with her in a rush of relief.

“Is she having a meltdown or something?” Michael asked. If anyone answered him, Liz didn’t hear it. 

“I’m just really glad you’re all okay,” Liz replied once she got herself under control. “It was a rough few days, not gonna lie, but everything worked out.”

Isobel snorted. “Yup. Everything worked out just fine. No problems whatsoever.”

“I’m going to go home,” Maria announced and Liz’s heart sank. She’d gotten distracted by Max’s arms around her and forgotten the very public heartbreak her best friend just suffered. 

“Maria-” Liz reached out a hand as Maria walked past but Maria just shook her off. Liz stared after her for a moment before turning back to the room at large. 

“Glad you’re all okay,” Alex said quietly as he too rose to his feet. Michael said his name softly but if Alex heard, he didn’t stop. He just patted his pockets to make sure he had everything and left.

“Anyone need a ride back into town?” Kyle asked as he gathered his stuff. Rosa and Isobel both raised their hands. 

“I need a shower and my own bed,” Isobel announced. “Why did you all leave us on the damn couches?”

“Your ass was heavy,” Rosa answered unapologetically. “Too much trouble to move you.”

Isobel gasped. “Take that back.”

“Nope,” Rosa tossed over her shoulder as she stole Kyle’s keys and sauntered out the front door.

Isobel gaped after her before grabbing her purse and hurrying down the hall, yelling after Rosa. Kyle just sighed as he watched her go. “Well this will be a fun drive.”

“Thanks for taking them, Kyle,” Max told him. 

Kyle nodded. “Not a problem. I’ll be seeing you.” He gave Liz a quick hug and then he too was gone.

“So,” Max broke the silence a few minutes later. “Who are you going after?”

Liz turned away from the door to see him talking to Michael. Michael just grabbed his hat and plopped it on his head. “Bye, Max.” He slapped Max on the shoulder and pushed past him.

Max laughed. “Tell Alex thanks!” He yelled as the door slammed in Michael’s wake.

“You think he’s going to see Alex?” Liz asked slowly.

Max sighed and nodded. “I know Maria’s your best friend and you don’t want her to get hurt but I’ve been inside of Michael’s head okay? And there’s no question. He’s in love with Alex. As much as, honestly maybe even more, than I love you. They have a long history together and it’s tough for them, no question, but he’s the love of Michael’s life. Of course he’s going to see Alex right now.”

“Then why would he-” Max pressed a finger on her lips.

“Let’s not talk about my brother and his poor life choices right now, okay?”

Liz really wanted to say more but it could wait. She stretched up to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him down to press their lips together. “I’ve missed you.”

She kissed him again.

“My Sleeping Beauty.” 


End file.
